Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo is the Valentine's Day special of Ed, Edd n Eddy. This episode deals with Edd and May Kanker falling in love with each other after Edd gives her a valentine to help her recover from Ed's rejection of her advances. Plot Act I Once again, Valentine's Day has rolled around, and Peach Creek Jr. High is decorated accordingly. While the Kankers wait outside Principal Antonucci's office with May making a valentine, the Eds are hanging out by their lockers and making their plans. Edd has made valentines to give out to everyone, Eddy is setting up a kissing booth to try and turn a profit off of what he perceives as his "hunkish" good looks, and Ed has prepped several paper-bag disguises to hide him from girls. Even as life seems to be going on normally, however, something strange is in the air. Two cupids are fluttering about, ready to fire arrows of love wherever they sight it. They follow May as she turns down a hallway that is occupied with something else. This something else happens to be Eddy's kissing booth. May approaches it and throws both Ed and Eddy into a panic. While they fight over one of Ed's disguises, May works up her courage and asks Ed to be her valentine. Ed, already terrified, simply yells about how icky girls are, making May cry and run off. Soon enough, though, Eddy has another customer, and he turns around to find none other than Kevin waiting in line. Kevin's interests are purely platonic, however, as he's simply doing his job as a hall monitor and instructing Eddy to move the kissing booth out of the hallway. When Eddy complains, Kevin gladly hands out a detention slip, and when Edd sticks up for his friend, Kevin gives Edd a slip as well merely for supporting Eddy. Everyone is heading for class when Edd hears sobbing coming from a janitor's closet. He looks in and finds May weeping about how Ed hates her. Edd, uncertain of what to do in situations like this and running late for class, nervously and hastily hands her a valentine with Charles Darwin's face on it before rushing off. May stares at the gift, confused, and is suddenly hit with a tiny arrow. May falls in love and moves off to her next class. The cupids, one of whom shot May, explain that the seed of love has been planted in May and love will soon be in the air. Rolf, however, notices something amiss, and blames it on the presence of meddling mountain pixies. Later, Edd is working in science class while Ed and Eddy are goofing around, much to his displeasure. May comes up to him, and Edd sees that she's feeling well. He quickly notices that she's doing a little too well, as her feet aren't touching the ground at all. In the middle of Edd's wanting to get away from her, an explosion comes from his two friends, and May angrily lectures Edd's friends on the dangers of mixing various reactive compounds. Edd is shocked by this display of sudden intelligence from May, but is still somewhat scared by her behavior–that is, until a tiny arrow stabs him in his butt. Edd falls in love, and the pixies explain that now a note must be written, making the plot thicker still. Act II The second act starts with Rolf growing increasingly disquieted by the presence of the mountain elves. Kevin and Nazz, not knowing of his culture, think he's crazy, while the Eds are at their lockers in another part of the school. Edd is on the verge of opening his when he sees a note stuck inside. He plucks it out and reads a love-filled note from May. Eddy then grabs it, and starts to mock May for putting a note obviously meant for Ed in Edd's locker. While Ed is frightened by this, Eddy thinks May is hilarious before he tosses the note in the garbage and gets ready to head to gym class. The Eds are about to leave when Eddy notices Edd digging in the garbage. Eddy tries to tell Edd it's time to go; when his words have no effect, he beckons to Ed and tells his tall friend to fetch Sockhead. Ed does so, dragging Edd to gym. Luckily, by this time, Edd has fetched his note. He reads it over once more and then tucks it into his hat. Inside the gym, Eddy finds that Kevin is working as a teacher's assistant in order to get some extra credit. On the other end of the gym, Nazz is the assistant, attempting to get the Kankers to cooperate and play badminton. While Lee and Marie goof off, May shoots loving looks at the other side of the gym. Edd returns these longing looks. None of the other Kankers or Eds notice, however, being too preoccupied with goofing off on one side and climbing ropes on the other. Soon enough, though, it's Edd's turn; the weakling pulls it off without a hitch, though, when he uses a contraption to lift him up the rope easily. Next up is Ed, however, and he proves the real danger. Ed goofs around and this, combined with Eddy's sense of pranking, leads to Edd looking injured just as the classes hit the showers. While everyone who was doing classwork rushes to get clean, May and Edd stay outside, saying sweet nothings to each other. Lost in their own little world, they don't notice that they've attracted the attention of four other people. Two of these mean them no harm: Kevin and Nazz may think it's sick, but they're okay with it. Marie and Lee are another matter, however. Marie doesn't like it when people mess around with "her man" and her sister is inclined to take her side in this dispute. Soon after, the Eds and the Kankers are in art class. While Marie is growing increasingly jealous of May, Ed and Eddy are oblivious to the blooming relationship in their midst. In fact, Eddy has set up a scheme where he and Ed will use the printing press to manufacture counterfeit dollar bills. While those two struggle to get the press working, Jonny bounds up to Edd. He's pretending to be a squirrel, and one who makes deliveries at that. Edd reads the loving note Jonny has delivered, and sends a note over to May by squirrel express. Several notes are exchanged that way, with Marie observing the passage of each one and getting angrier as each goes by. Eventually, fed up, she leaps on Jonny and demands the note. Jonny claims it's against squirrel policy and eats it, much to Marie's disgust. Attention is soon drawn elsewhere, however, as a puddle of ink is spreading across the art room floor. Eddy pops up and begs Edd for assistance just as the press erupts and a tsunami of ink flies through the room. Edd and May meet up in the disaster, and once the immediate danger is over, Edd offers to share some stain remover with her. For this demonstration of love, however, Ed and Eddy have a front row seat. As the couple leave the classroom, Ed and Eddy stare warily across the room at Lee and Marie, who return the wary, suspicious stare. Act III Eddy is cracking opens Edd's locker to look inside and see what's going on. In the locker he finds several books on love and relationships. The real prize, however, is pointed out by Ed: May's barrette. Seeing it, Eddy realizes that Edd has fallen victim to Kanker love. On the other side of the school, Lee and Marie are performing the same procedure and invading May's privacy. They hunt through her locker and find a prize of the same variety. Edd has made May a heart, and inside it put one of his socks–freshly laundered, of course. Angry, Lee and Marie tramp down the halls towards the cafeteria. Inside the cafeteria, Rolf's mood is noticeably sour. He warns Kevin and Nazz of the dangers all around them, but neither of the two notices, choosing instead to give each other valentines. Soon, though, their attention is drawn away from each other and to the center of the lunchroom. Ed and Eddy have entered through one set of doors, and Marie and Lee have entered from doors on the opposite side. An argument breaks out on which side is at fault, and it soon turns physical when Eddy hits Marie with a sandwich. In retaliation, Lee throws a pair of hot dogs into Eddy's eyes, and soon enough a full-fledged food fight breaks out, with almost the entire lunchroom watching. The only exception is Rolf, who has hidden in a trashcan. Suddenly, the fight is interrupted. May and Edd enter the lunchroom, holding hands and proclaiming their love for one another. This love is not to be, however, as both sides grab their missing piece and hold them back. Although both Edd and May fight to get to each other, their companions keep a tight hold on them. From above, the cupids look down sadly, amazed that instead of love their arrows have brought chaos. Seeing what has happened below leaves them to consider only one possible solution: fire all arrows randomly. Rolf, able to sense the cupids, is able to take shelter underneath a garbage can, but nobody else can escape. Thus do we get several strange matchups, such as Kevin+Lee, Eddy+Plank, Nazz+Jonny, and Ed+sandwich. The sprites have accomplished their goal, however, as peace now reigns over the lunchroom. One person is unhappy with this arrangement, however. Rolf crawls out of his garbage pail to find the havoc the sprites have created and, upset, squeezes lemon juice into his eyes. While the juice burns them and makes them swell, along the way turning his vision yellow, it accomplishes its intended purpose, as Rolf is now able to see the sprites. He leaves the lunchroom, finds a mop and a bucket of dirty water in a janitor's closet, and comes back. Rolf utters a declaration of war and is met with a hail of arrows; however, he is able to use his mop to block every single one, and he mocks the sprites before leaping at them. Rolf manages to hit them with the mop, soaking them and rendering them powerless. Victorious, Rolf takes the pixies and tosses them outside. He then proceeds to splash dirty water from the bucket onto everyone in the cafeteria, restoring them to sanity and their lives to the harsh realities they were. Following the ordeal, the Eds are cleaning up the remnants of Valentine's Day. While Edd is initially worried about how his detention will affect his perfect school record, Eddy and Ed point out that he should worry more about his reputation. They then proceed to roundly mock him before Eddy tells him to relax, as Ed fell in love with a sandwich. Ed then proclaims that "Love is like an onion: the more you peel away its layers, the more it stinks" as he takes a bite from an actual onion. Eddy mentions that he hates Ed's onion-eating habit, and Ed decides at that moment to loudly yell a Valentine's Day greeting to Eddy. The stench of his breath is so bad that it knocks Eddy unconscious and loosens Edd's hat some, allowing a folded paper to slip out. Ed runs over to Eddy, worried since the trick is only supposed to work on girls, but Edd takes the paper out and reads it. It is May's Valentine's note to him. Edd smiles dopily at it before he takes it and tucks it into his hat again. He then turns his attention to Ed, who is begging for assistance. Edd suggests first aid, and Ed realizes that he must perform mouth-to-mouth on Eddy. Eddy wakes up just as Ed is getting ready, and he is fully conscious when Ed performs on him the kiss of oniony life. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': an explosion "Pink belly!" Eddy: "Oh, way to go numbskull! You ruined my shirt!" ---- *'Kevin': Jonny "Zip it, cactus-head!" ---- *'Rolf': defeating Cupids Sarah and Jimmy "The harsh realities of your miserable lives have been restored! Thank you." ---- *'Rolf': "Be gone, cursed underlings of Valhalla!" Jimmy (Cupid): "Ooops, we missed one, Cupid Sarah." Rolf: up on a table "Rolf awaits your response!" Cupids fire arrows at Rolf, but Rolf blocks them with the mop and then bangs it into the table and the arrows falls off "You tickle Rolf's radish." ---- *'Ed': "Stand back, matrons of make-out! Girls hate toenails, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': May with two books as buckteeth "Oh, Ed? It's me, May Kanker. Won't you be my valentine?" Ed: sticking under cellar "That's not funny, Eddy!" Eddy: "Ah, what are you scared of?" books out "Girls don't bite, stupid!" the valentine card and tosses it in the trash "They just slowly nag you to death." ---- *'May': adoringly as Edd 'climbs' the rope in gym "I wanna wear his beanie." Lee: "What the heck is she talkin' about?" Marie: "Look at her face; she's probably constipated again." ---- *'Marie': "Where's our May?!" Eddy: "WHERE'S OUR DOUBLE D?!" Marie: to pound Eddy "You've got 3 seconds to tell us where she's at! One… two– " Eddy: "Hey, isn't that an abandoned car axle?" Marie: Eddy and whirling around "Where?" walloped with a sandwich Lee: "Nice shot." ---- *'Eddy': into the hallway, happy "Let's learn! Last one to class is a- surprised "What am I saying?" ---- *'Ed': onion "Love is like an onion, Double D. The more you peel away its layers, the more it stinks." ---- *'May': "Speak to me, lamb chop! Are you hurt?" Edd: from fall "Your gaze alone would heal any wound." May: "You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!" Edd: "Bon apètit, turtle dove, for I am basted and ready to serve!" ---- *'May': "Lamb chop!" Edd: "Turtle-dove!" Eddy: surprised "Lamb chop?" Lee: surprised "Turtle-dove?" ---- *'Rolf': scanning the cafeteria with lemon juice in his eyes "Peek-a boo, Rolf sees you!" ---- *'Jonny': Nazz, holding some flowers while in love with her "For you, Foxy Momma!" ---- *'Jonny': "I'm a little squirrel, and this nut's for you!" holds up a folded note addressed to a "Lamb Chop." Edd: a candy heart inside "A sweet! From my sweet!" the heart "Be mine." the squirrel runs across the room and delivers the note back to May. May's eyes bug with joy when she reads it. Jonny is sent back to Edd with a new inscription. Edd writes in the note, and the squirrel rushes back to May. This circle is repeated many more times, to the welling anger of Marie. Eventually she snaps and attacks Jonny. She wrestles the squirrel to the floor Marie: "Lemme see that!" Jonny: "No, I can't, it's against squirrel policy!" Marie: "Gimme it!" Jonny: "Nuts to you!" cheerfully gobbles down the note Marie: "You're such a weirdo!" ---- *'Rolf': the cupids, Sarah and Jimmy, roaming around the school "Rolf smells the inky scent of Mountain Sprites, come to bring mischief among us." Trivia *'Goofs': **This is the first appearance of Peach Creek Jr. High, yet the sign above the school states that it's named Peach Creek High, not Peach Creek Jr. High. However, in the rest of the episodes, that sign has been permanently changed to say "Peach Creek Jr. High." **When Rolf's sandwich is seen for the last time, he has only taken a bite out of it, but in the next scene, it is gone. **In the cafeteria scene, Rolf gets up from the table after giving Kevin and Nazz lemons. In the next shot, he is seen seated in the same spot. **A poster in the cafeteria says "Student eletion" (no c in election). Oddly, there is a price next to it. *There are a couple of names on a chalkboard in the background which include Rembrandt, Picasso, Roth, Raphael, Avery and Antonucci. Rembrandt, Picasso, Roth and Raphael are (or were) all famous artists. Avery refers to Tex Avery, the cartoonist who created several of Looney Tunes' best-known characters and introduced his own style of humor to cartooning, and Antonucci refers to Danny Antonucci, creator of the show. *The valentine given to May by Edd was originally intended for Nazz, whose name he crossed out and replaced with May. *When Kevin comes and gives Edd a detention, in the garbage on the floor from Ed's Locker is the Reverse Psychology book from "A Twist of Ed." *This is the second time Edd gives socks to show his "love." The first was "A Twist of Ed." *After May and Edd "fell in love" and the other sisters go through May's locker, a photo of Edd's face put over a picture of Ed and a picture of Edd's butt are seen. *The scene where Nazz and Jonny share a spaghetti strand is a reference to the Disney movie Lady and the Tramp. *Despite airing before "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," it is assumed that this special takes place after said episode, due to the fact that the characters are already in school and know the Kankers. *The principal of Peach Creek Jr. High is Principal Antonucci, a clearly obvious reference to the show's creator. *As with the other specials (including the movie), the A.K.A. Cartoon logo has a different background (in this case, a red heart). *When Eddy sets up his "Kiss the Hunk" stand, the credits song for the episode can be heard. *When the kids are in art class, Lee is using macaroni to decorate a license plate which is AKASO4, a reference to AKA cartoon, the creators of the show. *There are posters that mention the 4-F club. This is most likely a reference to 4-H. *If you look very closely in the cafeteria, you can notice a poster that says "Silly Hat Day Friday". *This is one of the five episodes that takes place in winter, and it is the only one with no snow on the ground. It is possible that this is because the outside world is never seen outside of the opening credits–the entirety of the show takes place inside. *In the scene at the gym, the sign above the gym door says "1972 Champions". *In this episode Edd's locker opens to the left, but in "A Fistful of Ed" it opens to the right. *Marie made a reference to famous artist Vincent van Gogh at the beginning of the episode by calling May "Miss Vincent van Stinko." Gallery Hanky_Panky_Hullabaloo_0001_001_0003.jpg|Peach Creek Jr. High as it first appeared, as Peach Creek High. PMs2grpG.png|The decorated classroom shown at the beginning. Hallway decorate.jpg|The decorated school hallway. hph-3.jpg|The "announcements" board. Sarah and Jimmy as cupids.jpg|Sarah and Jimmy as cupids. OKyLrvTh.png|Ed's mask #1: Lowly intelligence klutz. Panicking Ed.jpg|"SPIDER!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Aah!" wevsb4Di.png|Ed's mask #2: A one-eyed monster. Eddy + Kevin.jpg|Eddy puckering up on an unimpressed Kevin. Skeleton Ed.jpg|"Boy, am I parched!" Mays is love striken.gif|May is lovestruck. Edd in Hanky Panky Hullabaloo.jpg|Aw, how sweet! School gym.jpg|The girls playing badminton. Another view of the school gym.jpg|The Eds standing around as Jonny climbs. Kitten_Ed.jpg|"I'm as helpless as a kitten in a tree." oiS89aO4.png|Ed's mask #3: A guy picking his nose. Happy_Ed.jpg|"You just got yourself a detention." School showers.jpg|Eddy really needs a shower. HPH.png|Edd and May forced into love. Third view of the gym.jpg|The two assistants get together. Maries drawing.jpg|Marie's a good artist. May letter red.jpg|Unsent letter to "Lamb Chop." Ed Dollar.jpg|A counterfeit dollar bill made out of wood. Cardboard ed eddy.jpg|Typical "placeholders" in Cartoon Universe. HPH 2.png|A jealous Marie. Marie fighting with Jonny.jpg|Marie wrestles the "squirrel" to the floor. wqi47YcF.png|Ed's mask #4: A guy fishing on a boat at a lake. Double D's Locker.png|Edd's locker. Look closely and you will see 'Edd + May.' Ed's Mask #2.jpg|Ed's mask #5: A duck with the word "qwack" (quack). Lees eye ow.jpg|Lee's reaction. Lou.jpg|"Me, you and a dog named Boo." m. Png|May and Edd are about to kiss. Mays letter.jpg|May's card to "Lamb Chop." AKA SP2.jpg|A.K.A Cartoon logo in the End Credits. Video See Also *Peach Creek Jr. High *Kiss the Hunk *The Cafeteria Battle *Rope Climber Category:Episodes Category:Specials